changes
by natashikia
Summary: richard is a bad boy and bruce has had enough so he sends him away. in this new remote town he meets new friends and a new way of life. rachael and her two brothers change his life along with her friends. not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

After 2 years of living in the big city of Gotham with his adoptive father. Now he was apparently falling into a depression and self destructive rebellion that he had to be sent away to a small town in Montana. Who was this guy? His is Richard Grayson adoptive son of the millionaire Bruce Wayne. Through Bruce's cold exterior he truly cared for his young son. So here he was in a small house in a town in Montana for a year at the least as decreed by Bruce.

"guess this is a new life I will have to get accustomed to as well." He said to no one in particular as he stared out of his window and into the wide open space of Montana. This was a change that he had to unwilling do and yet he felt a peace at watching the setting sun bring to blaze the blue sky with colors of red, orange, and yellow. Maybe this is just what he needed to get his life back into order.

Sighing in frustration Richard walked to his bed and flopped down on it to stare up at the ceiling. What had happened to him? He was not a rebellious person but more and more the thought of throwing everything away and just living life on the wild side became appealing. After his parents' death he was left alone and lost in the world. Of course he had Bruce but they never have those father-son moments.

"maybe this will be a good thing" he tried to convince himself because if not he would surely go insane.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Got some new guy who just arrived today it seems." Jack told his sister as she cooked dinner.

"So what's that got to do with me?" Rachael walked into the dining room with two plates. Her brother and her have lived in a two story, two bedroom house in a small town in Montana. (a/n: couldn't think of a town name so I just might avoid that for a while). Their father had left when Rachael was just 4 and jack was only 7. Their mother had died 8 years later in child birth. Yet she was able to give the baby boy the name of jasper. The baby is 4 now and is yet to know why he has no parents.

"Jasper don't make such a mess. Jack wipe his face he looks like a rodeo clown." Jasper only laughed as jack wiped his face with a smile of amusement.

"You know you used to do the same thing when you were his age" Jack told Rachael as she was setting the table and then her head shot up to glare at her brother.

"I did no such thing." She sat indignant to think she was such a messy and rambunctious child.

"Of course you did, I always had to clean _you_ up and your great messes." Jack reached over and ruffled Rachael's hair to Rachael's distain.

"Stop that let's just eat and then we will find out what to do now that we don't have a baby sitter for this little mischievous kid." Rachael reached over and ran her hand through her baby brother's hair lovingly. She hardly showed anyone her emotions only her family did she open up to. Rachael was still a junior in high school and jack worked to late hours. There had been a neighbor of theirs who took care of jasper until Rachael got home. But now she had moved away leaving them with an I'm sorry and a big problem. Jack, seeing the worry pass through his sister's eyes, reached over to take her hand.

"Everything is going to be ok" with a smile she nodded and they continued their meal.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"time to wake up master dick" came Alfred's voice as he knocked on Richard's door.

"I'm already up Alfred." Richard answered as he finished getting dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt with black letters that read 'life is too short so live it up'. He smiled at his shirt, he loved it and it told everyone what he was like and he hoped they got the message.

"breakfast is ready master dick, would like me to drive you to school today or will you be taking the bike?" Alfred was outside Richard's door, the old man had been with Bruce for years and yet here he was still living and kicking. He had asked Alfred how old he was but the old man had only answered 'old enough master dick old enough'.

"I'll take the bike and I'll be down in a minute." Richard shook his head at what he was about to do. Enter another world with complete strangers, all over again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"so what are we going to do?" Rachael asked her brother that morning as they ate breakfast.

"I don't know. I could take him to work with me" Jack thought out loud as he finished his breakfast and got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"You and I both know that no matter how much Mr. Jones respects you and likes you he would fire you in a heart beat for bringing in this munchkin." Rachael said this while picking up her plate and walking into the kitchen behind Jack. Then she saw his slumped shoulders and put a hand on one. Then he turned to her with his eyes filled with despair and frustration.

"This should not be so hard. You shouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing" he hung his head as she rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"Its ok you didn't chose this but you're doing the best you can. No matter what ever happens I'll always be grateful and so will jasper. Don't worry we will find a way to make things work don't worry." She gabbed his chin in her other hand and forced him to look at her. He saw compassion and the never wavering love of a sister.

"Thanks sis." He straightened himself and looked over into the dinning room to see a smiling jasper. "What are we going to do?"

"Well until we can find some one to look after him that is trustworthy then he can come with me" Rachael quickly turned around and walked over to pick up jasper.

"Are you insane? If I can't take him much less can you" she turned with jasper in her arms.

"Do you have a better idea? Besides I know that Ms. Shaylea (a/n: I think this how you spell it.) would love to take care of jasper." Jack stared at his sister for a long moment.

"You are insane but I guess we don't have any other choice." With a sigh Jack gave in and grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "but you know he doesn't like strangers and he has a way of getting away from people and that is going to be your problem and responsibility." Jack warned Rachael as they got into his red 1970 mustang.

"Oh come on what's the worst that can happen?" Jack snickered at the thought that Rachael would eat her words.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Richard turned into the school parking lot and got ready to face society again. Eyes followed him as he moved his bike around the parking lot looking for a spot. Then he spotted a spot next to a black hummer with people surrounding it. He parked and pulled off his helmet inspecting his surroundings.

"Hey sweet bike dude" Gar, one of the people around the hummer, said as he walked around dick and his bike. "I need to get me one of these."

"please you'd end up in the hospital and there wouldn't be a bike left." Terra, Gar's girlfriend, teased as she threw her legs over the side of the back of the hummer's trunk.

"hey come on guys at least introduce yourselves before you go talking to the guy." Victor, the owner of the hummer, reprimanded the couple as he walked towards Richard. "I'm Victor Stone nice to meet you" he offered his hand to Richard, who took it and nodded.

"I'm Richard Grayson" he got off and before he could start a conversation a red 1970 mustang rolled into the available spot in front of his. Then out of the passenger seat stepped out a dark goddess, in Richard's opinion. She wore a black and red checkered mini skirt and knee high black boots. A red tank top with a black sweater that only came down past her chest. Her hair was a gleaming purple that fell in waves a little past her shoulders.

"hey Rae" victor called as he waved at her and she nodded his was with a small smile on her face. Then she opened the back door and leaned in just as a man came out and waved at everyone. He had black hair that fell into in shining waves to just above his eyes. He was tall and well build and he looked about 19 or some such. Instantly Richard's hope to get that girl as his girl plummeted.

_'she already has a boy' _he mumbled to himself and his jaw almost hit the ground when Rachael came out of the back of the car with jasper in her arms. _'they even have a kid?' _

"wonder why they brought jasper with them" Karen wondered out loud as she walked up to victor, her boyfriend.

"I don't know" victor had concern in his voice.

"don't you remember that the person who normally babysat jasper moved last week? Now they don't have anyone to look after him" Kori hopped out of the front of the hummer looking at the back of a CD case. (a/n: I know star is not talking like from out of town but I didn't feel like typing like that sorry).

"So what are they doing with him here?" jinx asked as she dragged her boyfriend from out of the back of the hummer while he adjusted his shirt. Her boyfriend is Roy.

"well we'll just have find out now won't we?" with that Roy took off after Rachael and Jack as they entered the attendance office.

"what were you two doing back there jinx?" victor asked as he arched a skeptical brow at the pink haired girl as she straightened her hair.

"well I would tell you but then you would never allow us in your hummer ever again" jinx answered as she smirked suggestively. Victor sighed and leaned against his car and pulled Karen with him.

"hey dude you can chill with us if you want." Victor said as Richard got off his bike and put away his helmet.

"thanks but I got to go get my info from the office." Richard was about to go when another person came out of the hummer.

"you have these classes" phoenix (a/n: this is my character and victor's adoptive sister and although she doesn't matter much I had to put her in there because I just like to do that. She is a hacker, mechanic, architect, writer and just all around smart person. Don't like it, well I'm sorry.) opened the back door to the hummer and stuck her hand out with a sheet in it.

"phoenix you been in the records room again?" victor reprimanded his sister phoenix. He took the piece of paper and handed it to Richard.

"I was bored when Ms. Shaylea left me in her office while she went to call mom. It was when I got caught for bringing down the school block for an hour during study hall." She went back to typing away at her laptop.

"how many times I got to tell you that just because a _cute_ boy asks you to do something you don't have to do it." Phoenix sighed and closed her laptop and hopped out of the hummer.

"what am I suppose to do with myself than?" victor sighed and pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"what am I going to do with you?" then suddenly the bell rang and everyone began to say their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"well of course we will watch after little jasper for you" Ms. Shaylea said enthusiastically as she and the rest of the office staff ohhed and ahhed over the young infant.

"I can come in during lunch and study to take him off your hands for a while. This is also temporary while we find a new babysitter so I hope it won't be bother." Rachael explained as Ms. Shaylea took jasper into her arms and brought him closer to the rest of the women in the office.

"oh its no problem at all he can stay here as long as he needs." Ms. Shaylea said as she handed the child to another women.

"thank you so much Ms. Shaylea. I don't know how we will be able to repay this favor you are doing us." Jack said as he headed for the door along with his sister.

"if there is any trouble you know you can just call me up to here" Rachael smiled at the women in the office and went out the door.

"so you think everything will go by smoothly?" jack asked as he turned to Rachael.

"we will just have to see I guess" she shrugged and turned towards her class and headed for her 1st period.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"now class please get started on this essay" Richard looked down at his paper blankly. Why did he have to write about himself? Its not like anyone really cared. Sighing he grabbed his pencil and began to twirl it between his forefinger and thumb. Looking around he saw a couple of people from this morning and some strangers. The pink haired girl who was doing something with her boyfriend in the back of the hummer was in the back. The girl who had given him his schedule this morning was sitting to his right since the window was to his left she was the only person next to him.

She was typing away at her laptop as everyone especially the teacher was looking at her with skeptical looks. Soon the classroom was full of noise and chatter. A couple of minutes later Rachael walked in and, after giving the teacher a note, went and sat next to phoenix.

"what are we doing?" she asked phoenix as she sat and took out a notebook.

"write a page about yourself due tomorrow morning" with that phoenix went back to typing away.

"please tell me you aren't doing something that will get you in trouble" Rachael asked as she got out a note book.

"ok I'm not doing something that will get me in trouble." Phoenix and Rachael both smirked at her response. Richard watched this interaction and figured phoenix was a bad girl and one of his type of people. As discretely as he could he ripped out a piece a paper and wrote: _hey_

The piece of paper fell on her keyboard and she had no choice but to read it. A smirk spread across her face as she read it and looked at Richard out of the corner of her eye. She took out a pen and wrote back:_ hey how can I help you? _Then she tossed it back and went back to hacking into another college system to see what that one had to offer. She had been looking for a college that could offer something more to learn than what she already did, none so far.

Richard looked at the note and contemplated how to answer.

_How about we hang out some time. I need some one to help me get along here. What do you say?_ He tossed it back and brainstormed ideas of how much fun he could have with this ally.


	2. authors note

Ok hey everyone I'm sorry for not writing for a while but I have been getting too much from school but I'm back to writing and I SHOULD have the next chapter or so up buy Friday OR Saturday. But it would help a lot if you guys can tell me what you think and if you have ideas you want then just tell me that's what I love, to get reviews good or bad I don't care.

Thanks yours truly Natashikia


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i don't own teen titans

All during the class Richard ran some schemes by phoenix and she added her own devious ideas into the mix. They were a perfect team Richard thought but to all their mischievousness Rachael was a witness and victor was not going to be happy about this.

The bell rang and they were forced to stop their 'fun planning' and phoenix invited Richard to sit with her and the rest of her friends. He agreed and after thanking her he went off to his next class.

"he's a bad boy the last thing you need right now phoenix" Rachael commented as they walked to their next class.

"he's different and besides I know what kind of person he is and let me tell you he is more of a goodie-two-shoes than Vic will ever get me to be. Its just a phase he has fallen into because of his past." Rachael stared at her with wonder as they entered math class.

"is there anything you can't do or know?" phoenix chuckled and took her seat as Kori walked in and took a seat to her right and Rachael to her left.

"I think I'm in love" Kori whispered excitedly to both girls.

"and who would be the lucky guy this time?" phoenix took out a notebook and began to do the pages from the book on the board, the topic was boring her. Rachael being the one who asked waited patiently for Kori to stop blushing and tell.

"its that guy in my gym class Orin (a/n: aqua lad if you don't know) " Kori squealed and everyone stared at her as they came in.

"wow star that's good for you. So have you guys talked and gotten to know each other? Has he shown any signs of liking you also?" Rachael asked as she began to take her stuff out for class and her mind began to wonder. First to jasper and worrying if he was ok or more likely if the office ladies were ok. He could be a handful to those he didn't know. Then it started to wonder to that morning when she had seen Richard for the first time. He had been wearing a pair of baggy jeans that on anyone else they would have seemed tacky but no he pulled off the bad boy look. His spiky hair and mischievously gleaming dark blue eyes. Then the red shirt that read 'life is too short so live it up' had told her that he was one to find all kinds of ways to have fun.

If she had been back in her middle school days she would have fallen head over heels for him. But she knew better now after what had happened to phoenix. A shudder went down her spine as she pushed the memory away. She would have to be careful with this Richard maybe she could get phoenix to get a background check for her. As quickly as it came she pushed the idea out of her mind. She would hate it for that to be done to her so why should she have it done to him? But still…

"alright class quiet down lets begin…" Rachael cleared her mind of all things as she got into her 'genius prodigy' ,as people called her, state of mind.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Richard sat in advanced chemistry with victor as a lab partner and they were suppose to be conducting an experiment to identify different chemicals.

"so where you from dude?" victor asked as they watched one of the chemicals turn from red to blue.

"Gotham" Richard answered as he took another pair of chemicals and mixed them then as they turned red he added the blue solution it turned into a raven black.

"wow that's far and a way different life style than here. Why you here? If I can know" after writing down the results Richard handed it to victor.

"my adoptive father thought I could use some time away from the big city and that maybe that would change my reckless behavior." Victor nodded and set the concoction back on the stand and before he could say something else the bell rang.

"what's your next class?" victor asked as they gathered their things and Richard took a look at his schedule.

"AP math it looks like" they walked out and headed down the hall

"cool same here there's only one teacher that has AP so I'll take you" Richard nodded and decided he liked victor.

"you mind if I call you Vic?" he asked as they walked up two sets of stairs to the next floor.

"only if you don't mind me calling you rich" Richard cringed at the name and victor chuckled.

"how about robin or rob is fine" he said as the walked down another hall way, evading other bodies along the way.

"why that nick name?" victor asked as he remembered the nickname the others gave him.

"because on Halloween one year I made my own costume and it was my favorite superhero, robin. Bruce never let me live it down so the name just stuck I guess." Victor smirked as they took seats in the AP class.

"well then rob you can call me Vic or you can call me Cyborg or Cy." Robin just arched a brow and looked a Vic.

"and you got that nickname because…?" he asked as victor chuckled

"well I'm a total computer 'genius' as my friends say so they named me official Cyborg" he smirked as robin chuckled and thought about all of the nicknames their friends had.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was around lunch time now and it a little ciaos in the office at this time of the day. So little jasper was left on the office floor while the women went back and forth all over the place. And while that was happening little jasper decided he would go and find some fun or at least someone else who would watch him and entertain him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"hey dudes its not fair I got detention again." Gar complained as he flopped down at the table next to terra who giggled.

" what did you do this time" Rachael asked bored and picking at her food. There was Roy with jinx whispering to each other and holding each other. What was it like to have some one to be all lovey-dovey with all the time and to share intimate moments. As her mind wondered what kind of a guy would set his eyes on her, victor and Richard came towards the table chatting.

"I'm telling you there is a way to make it go all rainbow colors but every time I try to do it..." Richard said as he sat next to Rachael.

"dude that is totally not possible those chemicals are not meant to do that that's why it turns black." Cy declared as he stuffed his face with cheeseburger.

"whatever I'll do it and then you'll see." Richard just sat back and took in who all was at the table.

"dude you do it and I'll give you 10 bucks" cy said through a mouthful of food.

"your totally on" Richard stuck out his hand and cy took it into his greasy hand making Richard cringe at the feeling.

"dude I don't know how you can eat that junk?" gar said as cy ate his food. Then came the ever constant argument about meat and animals and tofu. Rachael just sighed and looked off to the side and was met with the smiling face of Richard. He was looking at everyone that was involved now in the argument. He seemed to have a yearning look in his eyes as if for something he never had. As if sensing someone's eyes on him he looked over to Rachael and their eyes met and a flash of something went through them.

Instantly Richard looked away and felt a strong emotion stir inside of him.

"hey look I got to do some studying for…um…you know the chemicals. I'll see you later cy" with that robin stood and patted Cyborg's shoulder as he passed by.

"alright see you later rob" robin walked away and waved his hand in the air with his back still turned towards them.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"oh dear lord where is he?" Ms. Shaylea asked frantically as all the women searched for the small infant that at the moment was waddling through the halls.

"should I call Rachael and tell her what has happened?" one of the women asked as Shaylea stopped and tried to calm her frantic breathing.

"yes I guess we don't have a choice" 'how could this have happened' was all the women were thinking.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"well if you hadn't said that maybe she wouldn't have given you that detention" Rachael said bored as gar tried to defend his case of how he didn't deserve that detention. Just then her phone started to vibrate but not in the notice of a message but one of a call.

"hello" she answered a little confused that it was from Ms. Shaylea.

"Rachael something has happened you need to come to the office immediately" Shaylea said nervously and worriedly.

"just tell me what happened please I don't what to worry too long." Rachael heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

"very well… you see during the lunch rush it seemed that jasper…well he…he got away and now he is lost some where in the school."(a/n: ok I know that would never happen but it sounded interesting in my head tell me what you think) Rachael's heart stopped and her face registered nothing but shock and horror.

"I'm going to look for him right now get on the intercom and tell everyone to stay in there class for like a half an hour please just a small delay?" she looked at all her worried friends.

"of course. I will do anything for it was my fault." Shaylea admitted as she headed for the intercom micro.

"we will find him" with that she hung up and looked at her friends.

"what's wrong?" it was cy who asked

"its jasper" that was all that needed to be said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As everyone went out in search of the small infant a certain some one came out of the library after hearing the announcement for everyone to report to their class rooms and stay their until further notice. What had happened between him a Rachael in that one look he wondered. He was deep in thought when suddenly he bumped into something small followed by a thud. Looking down he saw a teary eyed infant, it was the one he saw Rachael with this morning. He crouched down to the infant's level.

"are you lost little one?" he gave jasper a kind smile and held out his hand to the small child. Jasper looked at the offered hand and then at the kind eyes of the owner offering that hand. All of a sudden he stands up wobbly and walked up to the crouched robin. Then as if he knew him all his life, jasper threw his small little arms around robin's neck and held on for dear life.

"oof! Well then now don't worry I'll take care of you" standing with the infant in his arms robin walked towards the front office for that was the only reasonable place to go. Holding the infant in his arms made him feel like his old none bad boy self and that was a side that no one could see.

"well it looks like you and I will be closer than anyone else" he looked at jasper and it hit him in the heart as a sweet and trusting smile spread across the young one's face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"did anyone find him?" jack asked as he entered the office that held all the worried people and his furiously pacing sister.

"no and I don't know what else to do" she was close to losing all grip on her emotions. Quickly seeing his sister's state jack took Rachael into his arms.

"everything is going to be ok" he soothed as he held her.

"what are we going to do? What if he got out of the building and is out on the streets some where? What if …" she was cut off by the front office door opening and a voice coming through.

"I remember when I first got to Bruce's house how I got lost in that huge castle of a place and it took me two days to get back to the front door." Robin's voice came through the door followed by the all to familiar, to jack and Rachael, laughter of jasper.

Robin came into view of everyone with a smiling and laughing jasper in his hands.

"jasper!" Rachael ran to Richard and took the child from his arms and hugged him to her as if life was just given back to her.

"where did you find him?" cy asked as jack also took his chance to bring the small child into his arms.

"I was coming out of the library when he bumped into me. Thought I should bring him here to see if he belonged to anyone." Robin retreated back into himself and this didn't go unnoticed by cy. What was so wrong that he couldn't show his true self to everyone, cy wondered.

"thank you" jack walked over to robin and extended his hand to him. Robin smiled and shook hands with jack.

"don't mention it. Well I got to go school was over a while ago and most everyone left already." He turned to Rachael and nodded in her direction before walking to the door.

"robin" jasper's small plea stopped him from exiting the door. He turned and smiling walked over to Rachael who still held jasper.

"don't worry little guy I made you a promise and I keep my promises." Saying that he took out from under his shirt a chain that held a small water drop shaped mirror. Taking it off he looked lovingly at it, it surprised everyone, then he looked back at jasper and placed it around the small child's neck.

Without another word he turned and left.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"would you like some lunch master dick?" Alfred asked when robin walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter, crossed his arms and laid his head on them.

"no thanks Alfred I'm not really hungry… Alfred?" robin hesitated before finally asking.

"yes master dick?" Alfred noticed the troubled tone of robin's voice and turned to look at him. He had grown from a small frightened and lost boy to a confident and adventurous teen and now he was a rebelling but responsible young man who had lost his path.

"why did Bruce adopt me? Was it only for publicity? Or did he really truly want to care for me?" robin stared at the salt shaker next to him blankly.

"master Bruce cares deeply for you master dick. Even though he may not be good at showing it. You are not a publicity stunt for him. You captured him with the way you were and are." Alfred turned back around and began to make robin's favorite snack.

"things are so strange now. I don't know what is going on anymore. Ever since Bruce took me in I have started to feel…well not myself. Its been so long since I have seen things through my old eyes…today I saw the eyes and innocence I once had and saw through at one time. It took me back to the days when I was free to be myself. I opened up to that little one more than I have to many, only you." Alfred smiled at being one of the privileged who robin opens up to.

"it maybe a good thing that you have found what you have lost. It maybe a sign for you to find your way once more." Alfred suggested as he went back to cleaning whatever he could find. The house wasn't as big as Wayne manner so there was less for him to do. Robin noticed this and realized he wasn't the only one having to adjust to this new life.

"hey Alfred what do you do all day?" an idea had just popped into robin's mind that could fix a couple's and Alfred's problem.

"well I mostly clean and honestly this house is too small and I am left with nothing to do for most of the afternoon. Why do you ask master dick?" Alfred turned and raised a brow at robin's question.

"well you see there is this...friend I made at school and she has a problem and I think you can help and keep yourself busy" robin stood and took out a plate and went ahead to serve himself the snack Alfred had prepared.

"what can I say master dick? I would be honored and relieved to take on this task...though I do wonder what task is it you want to give me master dick?" Alfred began to put away the left over of the snack.

Robin took a spoonful of his snack and then asked "have you ever been a babysitter Alfred?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"i don't know what I'm going to do with you" Rachael said as she and jack walked into the house. '_It was only a miracle that Richard had found him' _she thought as she set jasper down in the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"own that guy a lot" jack said as he sat next to Rachael and watched his brother play and thought how his world would end if anything happened to him or Rachael.

"how so?" Rachael didn't like to hear that from her brother. He shouldn't have to owe anyone anything.

"if anything ever happened to you or jasper my world would end you know that?"Rachael's expression softened as she looked at her brother. What would she do if anything ever happened to either him or jasper?

"don't worry we will get everything under control and back in order soon and in the mean time he will stay in the front office again and this time the doors will be locked." jack had to laugh at that. Things would get better, he had to believe that or lose himself to sea of worry.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning cy watched as yet again Rachael and jack came with jasper to school.

"hey still can't find him a babysitter?" Rachael walked over to the hummer surrounded by her friends with jasper in her arms.

"nope" jack said as he walked up next to Rachael. Then everyone turned to watch as a black camero pulled into the parking spot next to cy's hummer.

"wow" gar whistled and oggled the car as if it was a woman. Then out came robin from the back seat and everyone said hi.

"hey everyone" then from the driver's door came Alfred.

"Master dick" and at that everyone burst out into laughter, robin only sighed

"yes Alfred?" closing the door of the car, he walked over to the group around the hummer.

"would you like me to come pick you up or drop off your bike?" Alfred took robin's book bag out of the car and handed it to him.

"no its ok Alfred I don't want you walking so you pick me up ok?" then he turned and saw jasper with his arms extended towards him in Rachael's arms.

"hey little guy" he patted jasper's head and looked at Rachael "mind if I...?" he held his arms out for jasper and Rachael could do nothing but hand him over. A smile spread across robin's face and it surprised Alfred.

"well looks like your back little guy" jasper smiled and robin walked to Alfred to present jasper.

"Alfred this is jasper the little one I told you about" Alfred stroked the infants head.

"pleasure to meet you young jasper" the baby laughed and took hold of Alfred's finger with his small hand.

"so yeah jack is it?" robin turned to jack who nodded and walked up to him.

"yeah and who are you?" robin shifted jasper onto his hip and extended a hand to jack.

"Richard Grayson" they shook hands and access each other

"what can I help you with?" jack asked in a more friendly manner

"actually its more how I can help you" robin gestured toward Alfred "you see I heard you need help with jasper here" robin bounced jasper making him squeal with glee "and I thought since Alfred here doesn't really have anything to do he could take care of this little guy." Rachael just stared at robin shocked and jack was a little stunned but contemplating the idea.

"I have experience with children and will get resume if that will put your minds at ease" Alfred said polity and began to think of all the little ones he had taken care of. One of which was robin though he wasn't so little.

"well you see that would be good but I don't know..." Rachael looked to her jack and saw he was considering it.

"how soon can I have your resume?" jack asked as he evaluated the old man.

"by tomorrow afternoon at the latest" robin knew Alfred could get it this afternoon if they asked but was being patient and giving them time to think.

"well then in the mean time you can hangout in the front office and make sure the kid don't go on an adventure alone" robin tousled jasper's hair and then handed him back to Rachael "of course if that's alright with you both" jack smiled threw his arm around robin's shoulders.

"you know I'm beginning to think I'm gonna like you" robin laughed and they began to walk towards the school building. Rachael was left starring after them in pure shock.

"would you like me to stay young miss?" Alfred asked Rachael as jasper began to squirm in irritation. Well what harm could really happen if he was in the school? Sighing she nodded and started for the front building with Alfred and the rest of the gang behind her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"well hello Alfred I haven't seen you in years. How are you?" Ms. Shaylea asked as she hugged the old man as if an old relative.

"i am fine young miss and how have you been fairing?" Ms. Shaylea laughed at the elderly man's old English words.

"I'm fine graduated top of my class and came back to fix what I thought was wrong here and I've stayed here ever since." Alfred smiled and made a mental note to tell master Bruce.

"wait you know each other?" robin came up next to Alfred.

"yes you see master Bruce lived here for a time and was great friends with young Ms. Shaylea." Alfred smiled and looked to the ceiling when the bell to go to class rang.

"ok guys off to class and off to work for you jack" Ms. Shaylea looked pointedly at jack and he chuckled and held up his hands.

"no argument there" with that he turned shook hands with Alfred "i hope to see a good resume with ho this kid bragged about you sir" he smiled and went to give jasper a kiss on the forehead as well as Rachael and then smacked robin on the back "keep them save for me kid" then with a smile on his face he left.

"man" robin walked up next to cy rolling his shoulder "i need to go back to the gym" cy only laughed and smacked robin on the back.

"ok all of you off to class" Ms. Shaylea ordered as she walked to a desk with the announcements for the day.

"would you like me to take young jasper now young miss?" Alfred asked Rachael who was watching robin and cy interact.

"oh yes here is his bag and everything you will need is in there" Alfred smiled and took both the bag and the infant.

"don't worry Rachael he is in good hands" Rachael looked over to see everyone was gone and only robin was there holding the door for her.

"thanks" with that she walked out and headed for class

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"here you go" phoenix handed Rachael a couple of sheets of paper as she entered class.

"what's this?" she asked as she looked at what looked like a bio of someone.

"it's for that old dude that came with robin this morning" Rachael's jaw dropped as she looked at the two sheets of paper.

"phoenix that is not right he is going to bring a resume and I think he would give us a bio if we asked. He looks like a nice old man." Rachael looked at the picture of the old man, Alfred.

"hell you won't believe ho much I had to do to get that smidgen of information. Someone has a hard hold on any info on this guy." phoenix was fuming since she never found barriers on the tech subject. Rachael became skeptical at these news. Why would someone want to hide the info for an old man, a normal man? Unless there was something more to this guy than what was on the surface. These thoughts were going a mile a minute when robin walked into class and took a seat next to phoenix. Could there be more to this guy as well? And would it affect phoenix?

"hey so what do you think about my little scheme?" robin whispered to phoenix as he took out his notebook.

"ok I'm in if you can do me a favor" she looked at him with a devilish smirk that made robin skeptical.

"depends what is it?" he looked down at what he was doodling already.

"I'm gonna lie so I'll get right to the point. I tried to get the full scoop on you dude from this morning...Alfred was it?" at these news robin's hand froze and both Rachael and phoenix noticed.

"you shouldn't be snooping where no one asked you to" robin's eyes when he looked at phoenix were as cold as the glaciers of Antarctica.

"well...i..."phoenix was at a loss for words for once and turned her head to look at her still fingers on her laptop.

"don't worry about it he has nothing to hide" but someone else did and that was understood by both Rachael and phoenix. "don't get upset its just...safer if you don't go pocking around in that area. If his info is your favor I can get it for you or you can ask him yourself but I got to warn you he will bore you to death with all the stuff he has done believe me." he smirked and it was as if nothing had set those sea blue eyes to ice.

"yeah just never hit a barrier you know?" robin did know and was sure she wasn't the only one who had hit a dead end when it came to Bruce's desired information.

"well then that is out of the way so where do we begin for this scheme of yours?" Rachael's jaw dropped for the second time today. Had phoenix really just done that?

"that's what I'm talking about we will do it tonight at..." robin didn't know this town so he didn't really know where they could go and not get caught.

"how about the park down in the center of town around midnight?" robin smirked and thought he liked this school year after all.

Raphael was going to have to get cy in on this and fast.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alfred talked to the ladies of the office and was able to watch jasper like a hawk at the same time which really surprised Shaylea. She remembered when she and Bruce had been kids and no matter what they did or how sneaky they thought they were Alfred always knew exactly what they did. She smiled fondly at the old man who she had come to see like a grandfather during those years.

"well young jasper it seems you will not rest until you get out of this office. Do you mind if I take him out young miss Shaylea?" he took jasper's hand and looked at Shaylea for approval she could not say no for the life of her and so nodded.

Once outside of the office jasper pulled Alfred as he went in search of fun and certain someone who he loved like family now.

"well it looks like I will be pulled into your little adventure young jasper." his only response was a giggle from the infant.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"cy" Rachael pulled cy away on the way to lunch.

"oh hey what's up?" she looked seriously at him which caused his expression to become serious as well.

"its about phoenix...she is hanging around bad news on legs cy" this caused cyborg's face to turn sour

"who?" the tone he said that in sent a chill down Rachael's spine

"Richard" cy's expression turned amused and he threw an arm around Rachael's shoulders

"hey just 'cause he is mischievous doesn't mean he bad news Rae" but she pulled away and told him of what had happened in class and of them having a scheme planned for midnight.

"well looks like I'm going to have to talk to my new friend" with a not too happy look on his face cy went to the table where the group was sitting and laughing robin being one of them.

"i met him and my world turned upside down I mean the dude was crazy..." robin was in the middle of a story with phoenix when suddenly cy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up face to face. "hey man what's your problem?" a snarl came from cy as he threw robin on the ground.

"you man are my problem. What the hell do you think your doing bringing phoenix into some scheme behind my back?" robin stood with a just as unhappy expression on his face.

"its not your business what I do and if your sister decides not to tell you what she is doing that's not my problem!" he grabbed his jacket and turned to phoenix "I'm calling it all off" phoenix stood with a shocked expression.

"no please I need someone to help me do this. I know you have the means please robin don't" she grabbed his arm a pleading look in her eyes. This made cy's blood boil and take phoenix's arm and pull her away.

"i don't know what you two had planned but its not gonna happen you hear" robin shook his head and pulled out his phone to dial a number.

"you don't know what we are doing or who he is to assume he would pull me into trouble" phoenix pulled away from cy and turned to robin who was now on the phone.

"hey...yeah its me...fine I'm fine but hey we might have to cancel that favor I asked...no no I'll explain later...yeah you too...later man" robin hung up and looked at a sad faced phoenix "sorry but I don't like being involved with people who think I will back stab them before they even know me. I'll hang with you when ever you want but its best I leave." robin turned but phoenix took hold of his arm

"please I'm not going to be able to do it alone" robin sighed and looked over his shoulder a her and a very upset cy, glaring Rae, and very confused everyone else.

"call him and tell him your calling on my behalf that's all I can offer" then he turned and walked away planning to skip the rest of the day.

"master dick?" Alfred walked into the cafeteria with jasper. Letting out a squeal of joy jasper wobbled towards robin

"hey there little guy" sighing robin hugged the infant as if for the last time and then turned to Rae who walked up behind him intent on yanking her little brother from his arms. "good bye little guy" then without another word he kissed jasper on the forehead and handed him to Rae.

"come on Alfred time to go." seeing the expression of depression on Richard's face Alfred nodded and turned to walk out after robin.

Once robin was gone everyone fell into a silence only broken by a frustrated and angry growl from phoenix.

"you idiot I don't know what's wrong with you but you better fix this" she punched cy in the arm and began to walk away.

"hey he is bad news and you yourself proved it" fury in her eyes she turned on him.

"oh really and how pray tell did I do that? This is going to be good I can tell" she tapped her foot waiting.

"he is hiding something or why else would his butler, or what ever that old man is, have to have his past so secret?" cy towered over her as her eyes went wide with shock and then with agitation as she looked over at Rae

"well I know where you got that from and for your information he has a real good reason for all the things you think accuse him of being a criminal." she took a deep breath and thought about telling them everything she knew about him but she had promised not to... he couldn't get mad if it was to get everyone to see him for who he truly was could he?

"well I'm waiting for the reasons"cy said and phoenix knew she couldn't betray a friend like she had been betrayed.

"i can't say I promised and I won't betray him but you will know the truth soon and when you do I hope you will be satisfied."with that she turned to go find robin maybe he would let her tell them but cy took hold of her wrist.

"i better not catch you around him phoenix" she glared at his threat

"or what? Will you send me away? Lock me up? I'm old enough to do what I want and take care of myself and be careful around a good guy" she pulled her hand away and looked at Rae

"he is a good guy and the fact that you let people from the past reflect on people in the present is just sad." with that she walked away.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"do you wish to talk of what happened master dick?" Alfred drove towards the house with a very silent Richard

"its the same everywhere I go Alfred. People will always judge before they even know someone" with a sigh he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"you just need to show yourself to people" pulling into the drive way of the house Alfred contemplated talking to Bruce about this incident.

"why do I have to prove myself? I haven't done anything wrong" with a sigh robin got out of the car and looked at Alfred and knew he was planning on talking to Bruce. Would that be a good way for his father to finally show him that he cared? Why did something big have to happen for things to be revealed?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"hey I'm home" jack called as he walked into the kitchen to find Rae cooking.

"hey how was your day?" Rae didn't know how to tell jack what had happened and what she had discovered about his new friend.

"ok but hey look what I learned today" he tossed a magazine on the counter next to Rae.

"what's this?" she picked it up and read the head line 'Billionaire of the Year' and looked at the picture of the famous Bruce Wayne.

"read it" jack told her as he tasted the food

"ok" she opened the magazine and began to read out loud "'famous billionaire Bruce Wayne has once again won the Billionaire of the Year award and is holding a ball in celebration but it seems this year his adoptive son the handsome Richard Grayson will not be attending. Word has it that he has become rebellious and was sent away by Bruce himself. Some say that it was only a matter of time with the past this young man has. A pair of acrobatic parents killed and then having to change his life style and live up to high society's expectations. With a successful father who will leave everything to him he has some big shoes to fill says the business competitor of Wayne enterprises.'" Rae looked at the picture of robin just below the article and felt a knot of guilt begin to form.

"yeah some expression I had. Poor kid its no wonder he must have moved out here. Having those kinds of things over your head must be hard. Bet he hasn't told you guys. Must fear you will teat him different or only want him fir his money or something like that" jack served and set the table as Rae thought of all the things that had happened again.

"i got to make a phone call and I'll be right back"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"phoenix! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you" cy called as phoenix ran up the stair of the house to her room.

"what's going on?" cy's father was a retired marine and if he knew of what happened today he would send phoenix away and he would never see her again.

"nothing dad just had a disagreement with phoenix"

"well you better learn how to keep her under control after all your turning 18 end of this week only a couple of days left until your an official man" with that his father patted him on the back.

Up stairs phoenix was trying to think of how to fix this mess she had gotten robin in. suddenly her phone rang and she saw it was Rae, she was tempted not to answer but it wasn't her fault.

"hello?" she went to her laptop and began to search for any chat sites or something where she could talk to robin. She didn't want to hack into his email or anything personal.

"hey phoenix look I'm going to get right to the point. I just found out that Richard is adoptive son to Bruce Wayne and I don't know what you were planning but if you would tell me I wouldn't be so suspicious." Rae said in one breath. Phoenix contemplated whether or not to tell Rae. Well it would be better to have another helping hand.

"ok you see he isn't really bad he just does that to get his father to show him some emotion and I told him I would show him a better way to do that and in exchange he would help me with something." she got into the school system and found robin's number.

"and what was he going to help you with exactly?" phoenix sighed and rolled her eyes at Rae's motherly tone.

"its almost cy's 18th birthday so I wanted to make it something big but I can't get all I want but robin has the power to get what I need and he agreed to help." phoenix waited for a reply but it was silent on the other line "hello you still breathing?"

"i really messed stuff up didn't I?" Rae had guilt lacing her voice and it made phoenix sad to know she had let that happen by not telling her from the start.

"yeah kinda but its not too late to make things right." seeing the opportunity she wrote down robin's address.

"how I'm afraid I might have ruined his stay and he could leave in a heartbeat if he wanted to"phoenix laughed

"here I have his number if you want you can call him or better yet I have his address so you can go talk to him in person."

"ok sounds good" once she had the number and address down and said good bye phoenix decided that she could wait to talk to robin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"would you like for me to bring you something from the store master robin?" Alfred smiled as he used the name that robin had insisted he use. He had apparently grown out of the name master _dick. _

"no its ok Alfred I'll be in the workroom then after a shower hit the sack so its ok you get yourself something" robin took a water bottle from the fridge and walked to the workroom to get his mind settled. Maybe it would be better if he went somewhere else like his home town...then again he would probably never survive those memories. Sighing he took off his shirt and began with his punching bag.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"what's wrong Rae? Aren't you you going to eat?" jack asked as he cleaned some of jasper's mess.

"i have to go out I will be right back don't worry ok" with that Rae grabbed the car keys and headed out to right a wrong.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

with music playing and sweat rolling off his body in waves is how Alfred found robin when he came home.

"would you like for me to make you a light snack before bed master robin?" robin stopped and took a drink from his water.

"sure why not? Thanks Alfred" nodding Alfred turned and headed towards the kitchen. On his way past the front door Alfred heard someone knock and wondered who it could be at a time like this. He was surprised to see Rae at the door.

"why young miss what brings you here at this time of night?" he looked at his watch and saw it was 10 pm.

"i really need to speak to Richard Alfred is he home?" she hoped she knew what to say when she saw him.

"of course come on in I will tell him you are here. Please take a seat I will be back shortly." once Alfred left Rae looked around at the homey looking house. It was simple not over flashy like you would expect a rich kid to live in. then she remembered he wasn't born a rich kid. The idea that he had lost both his parents at a young age and then been thrown into a new world with expectations that weren't meant to be his burden made her feel sad for him. She had had her mother for most of her life and she had her brothers but he had no one of blood and that was something that sometimes meant so much more to some people.

"he will be out in a moment" Alfred returned and she was brought back to the present.

"ok thank you Alfred" she turned and looked at a painting of some mountains

"would you like to come accompany me in the kitchen as I make master robin something to eat?" Rae thought of declining but then again why stay out here if she could get to know Alfred better since he was going to be jasper's new babysitter she might as well.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

robin grabbed a towel and his water and headed to the kitchen to see what it was that Rachael wanted. He heard her voice laced with laughter as she talked to Alfred no doubt.

"he came in covered in dirt twigs and scratches like he had just come out of the jungle. I knew Bruce would reprimand him for what he had done to the rose beds but I decided I wouldn't spoil his tale of adventure in the wild." amusement was in Alfred's voice as he told of robin's adventures as a child at Wayne manner.

"you know you could have given me a heads up so I would know Bruce would make me replant those rose beds" robin said as he walked in and leaned against the door way. Rae was left speechless as she looked at a bare chested robin in the door way. Sweat glistened on the well toned chest and torso. Heat rose in her cheeks as she looked away embarrassed she had been looking at him like that. She hardly knew him and couldn't be thinking of him that way.

"so you wanted to talk to me?" robin stuck a finger in the food and was swatted away by Alfred. With a laugh he went to lean on the island table where Rae sat.

"yeah...well I came to..."what had she come to say? "oh yeah you see today there was a big mistake well I made a big mistake you see I have a problem with trusting people and phoenix is a mischievous girl so I jumped to conclusions and I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." she said it all in such a quick breath robin was left starring shocked at her. Then he burst into laughter and it surprised and annoyed her.

"I'm sorry for laughing but you could have just said I'm sorry for today and it would have been cool." he turned and took the plate Alfred had for him.

"would you like some young miss Rachael? Oh and I have the resume if you would like me to give it to you now."

im so sorry for the mix up guys thought I had posted this already


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

"thanks Alfred i would like the resume" Alfred nodded and exited the room. Rachael and robin were left alone and a long stretch of silence passed making Rachael nervous.

"want anything to eat?" robin moved to the fridge and took out a gallon of juice.

"no its ok i'm not hungry" but Rachael's lie was quickly called out by her stomach growling. robin arched a brow at her and she looked away embarrassed.

"if you don't want what i'm eating i can make you something else." he walked over to the cabinets and took out a cup and filled it with juice. Rachael watched him move so easily around the kitchen. what did she really want? her eyes moved down his torso and slowly began to follow the line in the middle of his abs down. but she quickly looked away and chastised herself for letting her mind wander that far.

"some enchiladas if know what those are." it had been a while since phoenix had made that and she was craving some. robin smirked and turned to make her dinner.

it surprised her how well he knew the kitchen and no burning smoke filled the air. he seemed content to cook and it left her gaping.

"where you learn to cook?" the question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Alfred taught me, amongst other things of course. Bruce always said it wasn't really important. that just knowing the basics was enough to get through life. but then he never had time to learn all that i did. he was always busy but somehow always had time to talk to me during dinner time..." his eyes went distant as he told Rachael all this and she got a glimpse of the true robin hidden underneath. "i guess that's why i held dinner time so precious to me. when i learned a new recipe ,i would make it and he would try it, never holding back on critics but always having a 'good job' or a 'your getting better'. those are the only times he and i have ever truly been together like family. but now his work is so much he doesn't have time for dinner or much of anything really..." his eyes were fixed on the food but there was a sad expression that made Rachael want to go and hold him. but soon that look disappeared and that arrogant, rebellious look was on his face. "but its like i have always said 'nothing lasts forever' so just got to move on on my own." he placed the finished dish in front of Rachael who was staring bewildered at him. he winked and went back to clean the mess he had made, which wasn't much. Rachael was surprised to find that the food was delicious and she ate it eagerly.

"here we are miss Rachael" Alfred came back with a couple of sheets of paper and handed them to Rachael. she nodded her head for her mouth was full so she couldn't speak.

"that can't be all Alfred" robin smiled fondly at Alfred and Rachael wondered if robin saw Alfred as his only family left. did he even see Bruce as a father? tracheal looked down and caught a glimpse at her watch and almost fell out of her seat, it was 10:45 already. she had school tomorrow and a test to study for.

"oh my god i got to go"she got up and was tempted to take the food but no, she could live with out it.

"I'll walk you out" robin said before Alfred could

"ok thanks, see ya later Alfred and i guess you can come get jasper at school and give him to me when you pick up Richard" Alfred nodded and turned to clean or find something to occupy his time.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Richard." Rachael was at the door and thinking how she would study and not be exhausted tomorrow.

"robin" this statement made her turn around and look at robin curiously.

"what?"

"call me robin" she smiled and it was robin's turn to be caught off guard.

"ok well see you tomorrow robin" she turned and left, thankful for the salvation that robin had provided for her and her brothers. now all she had to do was talk to cy about the big mistake she had made AND keep the secret of his birthday surprise.

phoenix had been right, robin was a goodie-two-shoes. maybe she could set her sights on him after all.

hey ok i know it was short and all but had hard time with school but now i'm on a week long break so I'll try to write more. as always tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Richard watched the sun set behind the distant mountains as the day came to an end. It was strange for him to think about what had happened. First the day began on a fairly good note then it turned into a horrible disaster that spiraled into something good. If he had known that things would have gotten this good he might not have felt so hurt but he had been hurt. Today not only opened new doors for him but it also reminded him that he was a stranger here and he should be careful what he did here.

Suddenly, Richard's phone went off and brought him out of his reverie. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was phoenix.

"Hey there hatchling" he teased as he answered the phone

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you were calling me an amateur" phoenix answered

"Well I hate to tut my own horn but…" he teased some more before opening his window and slinging a knapsack onto his shoulder.

"Your ego is showing mister pro" phoenix said and grunted afterwards as she jumped from the tree she had use to sneak out of her room.

"I like to take it out every now and then" Richard laughed as he walked towards the meeting place they had agreed to.

"Did Rae come and talk to you" phoenix asked after a paused as she jogged across a street.

"Why do I get the feeling you know everything that goes on around here?" Richard asked with a smile on his face as he walked past a jazz club.

"I'm the best detective the world will ever know" phoenix stated proudly as she thought of the dream she had been harboring since she was a little girl.

"I don't doubt it and yes she did come talk to me" Richard finally answered her question.

"Good, now everything is fair with the world" phoenix stated matter-of-factly as she spotted a familiar figure ahead of her.

"I just hope that this won't get out because the last thing I need is to be surrounded by gold diggers again." He said solemnly as he slouched a little

"Don't mope you big baby. Hey look behind you" phoenix said as she ran and jumped on Richard's back before he could turn around.

"You sneaky monkey" Richard said as she spun around once with her on his back causing her to squeal in delight.

"I am also a ninja did I tell you" she giggled as Richard began to walk with her on his back.

"Ninjas are supposed to be as silent as the night but I think you just woke the whole town." Richard teased as he hopped over a crack. He found he was enjoying phoenix's company like that of a little sister. It was no wonder CY was so protective of her and why phoenix loved CY so much.

"I saw you on TV once" phoenix said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Really?" Richard smiled at the thought that of her thinking of him as a pop star idol.

"Yeah it was when Bruce first adopted you. I thought you were the luckiest kid in the world. At that time I didn't live with CY and things weren't going so hot for me. When I saw that you got everything I wanted, I was jealous. Then CY found me and took me into his family and I found that what I had wanted wasn't money but a home. Then I saw you again as this rebellious teen and it got me thinking that maybe you had all the money in the world but did you have the family and home you wanted?" phoenix finished and let the silence engulf them as Richard thought of how to answer.

"At one time I thought Bruce could never be my family because of how cold he seemed to be. But then one day everything changed and he was more of the father figure that I needed. With Alfred by our side we were the greatest family I could have hoped to find. But then Bruce let his work become the center of his world and was left in the backseat. Though I know it was childish of me, I resorted to being rebellious and a troublemaker in order to get his attention and attempt to make him listen and understand me. Now all I have done is caused him to send me away and separate our family more than ever. I really don't know what to do now." Richard told phoenix and was grateful when she tightened her arms around his shoulders in a supportive gesture.

"We will help you, don't worry" phoenix said

"We?" Richard asked

"Yeah because now Rae knows and she will want to help as well. I think she likes you" phoenix said the last part in a sing song tone.

"You're crazy. She couldn't have an interest in me." Richard said and thought back to how happy Rachael had looked with Jack and Jasper.

"Why wouldn't she? She isn't married or anything" phoenix said causing Richard to stop and put her down. Richard had a puzzled expression on his face and it caused phoenix to take on the same expression.

Then the puzzle pieces came together for phoenix and she busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Richard asked with an arched brow

"You think that Rae and Jack….and that Jasper…" she couldn't finish her sentences since she was laughing too much.

"I don't understand a single thing you're saying" Richard said a bit irritated

"Sorry but it's so funny that you would think that Rachael and Jack are together when they are…" phoenix stopped and let a mischievous smile touch her lips "you know what I'm gonna let you figure it out." with that said phoenix tuned and walked into the first building on her right.

Richard followed after a moment of confusion. The place he walked into looked like and empty ballroom. It had a grand staircase at the far end of the room that lead to the second floor and giant glass windows on the walls on both the left and right of the main door.

"This is where the school hosts its prom and junk like that. So if it's big enough for the whole school then it's perfect for CY's party right?" phoenix turned around and looked at Richard with happiness in her eyes.

"We can make this work and I know just the crew to pull it off" Richard smirked at phoenix as he pulled out his cell phone.

"You know you could be a very good fairy godmother" phoenix laughed when he glared at her and arched a brow.

"Hey James I got a job for you" Richard said and began working his magic

A/N: this was a continuation of chapter 3 but before I write anymore I need to know from all those who want me to finish this story if you guys want Bruce to be batman or if batman should be someone else but still be involved in here somehow. There is gonna be more raven and robin in the next chapter sorry for all the phoenix. Now hurry and send your reviews so I can get to work while I am on a roll.


	6. Chapter 5

Rachael was nervous as she sat in the passenger seat on the way to school that morning. She didn't know what awaited her when she saw Richard again. Though he had said he accepted her apology it could have been simply out of good manners that he did. What if he still held a grudge against her and would turn his back on her the minute she tried to make amends in their friendship? Even worse would be if he turned his back on her whole family especially Jasper. Jasper had grown very fond of Richard in such little time that it surprised her. She also had to make things right between cy and Richard since it was her fault that Richard had lost his first friend. She should have known better then to do that to someone who was somewhere new.

"What are you in such deep thought about?" Jack asked as he came to a stop at a red light and caught a glimpse of his little sister.

"Nothing…well," Rachael took a deep breath and went on to tell her brother about everything that had happened. He stayed quiet until she was done with her tale and took a minute to digest and asses everything.

"Well the answer is simple; all you have to do is make a grand gesture to show him that you are sincere. Otherwise you will be left with that nagging doubt and I know you don't want that." Jack said as he pulled into the parking space in front of cy's car. He saw that cy was glaring daggers at Richard's car as it was pulling into the school parking lot "I suggest you go start making amends now before cy gobbles Richard up whole" Jack told Rachael who was still struggling with her inner demons. As he watched Rachael run out he realized that Richard had done something that he thought would never happen, he stole his little sister's heart right under her nose.

"Cy, I need to talk to you" Rachael quickly said to cy as Richard's car parked next to Jack's.

"What is it Rae?" Cy answered but didn't take his eyes off of Richard as he got out of the car.

"Richard is innocent" Rachael blurted out the first thing that came to her mind

"What are you talking about?" Cy now looked at her as she spoke

"He isn't a bad guy or anything, I was just being nosey and misinterpreted things between phoenix and Richard" Rae hurried to explain the best way she could without giving away what phoenix and Richard were really up to.

"Really," there was hope in cy's eyes as he said this "then what are they up to?"

"Um…" Rachael struggled to think of something to say

"I was just inviting him to hang with us when we have our weekly dinners and stuff like that. We were also thinking of fun ways for us to get everyone together." Phoenix lied smoothly and to cy's face making Rae gape.

"Then why didn't you tell Rae?" Cy asked with a face that said that he knew there was something more.

"I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up and there be nothing cause I know how big Rae's mouth can be" phoenix said with a little playful glare directed at Rae.

Cy took a moment to look at phoenix to try and see if he could catch her in the lie but when phoenix didn't flinch he sighed and a relieved sigh escaped his lips.

"I feel bad now. I nearly beat him and he is a good guy who I think could be a really good friend. Think he will hold a grudge?" Cy asked and looked at Rae

"I don't think he is that kind of guy" Rae said as she looked to where Jack and Richard were talking while Richard held Jasper.

"We need to do something for him to show him that we welcome him here and stuff." Cy said as Jack jogged over while Richard talked to Alfred about something.

"What we talking about?" Jack said as he put an arm on the door of the hummer right below where phoenix was sticking her head out.

"We are going to make a welcome to town kind of thing for Richard but we don't know what to do exactly." Phoenix filled him in.

"Well why not a barbeque this Friday at our house and make it a surprise or something." Jack suggested

"That is a good idea" Cy said as he mentally planned the food

"Then its settled then," phoenix said and then tapped Jack on the shoulder "can I get out?" she asked with the faintest blush touching her face.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Jack stepped back then held out his hand for her to take so he could help her down.

"Thanks" she said but looked away so no one could see her blush but she looked straight at Richard.

He saw the whole thing and smirked as he walked towards the group. Alfred was behind him looking at a phone with his brows furrowed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Richard asked

"Hey Richard" Jack walked over and put an arm on the smaller man's shoulders

"What's up Jack" Richard asked as he handed Jasper to Rae who held out her arms.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight as a friendly gesture and thanks for helping us with our babysitter problem. I would say that it is a welcome to town but they already—"

"Shut Up" phoenix ordered as she put her hands over Richard's ears like you would for a child.

"We haven't told him yet" Rae whispered harshly as she pinched Jack

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know" Jack whispered back as he watched Richard pull phoenix's hands away from his ears.

"What were you saying Jack?" Richard acted as if nothing had happened since he hated to ruin surprises especially if they were from kind people like the ones around him at the moment.

"I was saying that you are welcome to join Rachael, Jasper and me for dinner tonight as a thank you for your help and also as a friendly gesture." Jack said as he rubbed him arm where Rae had pinched him

"Thank you for the invite and I would be honored"

"Master Robin, it is time for me to take young Master Jasper" Alfred said from behind Richard as the bell suddenly rang.

"Oh and of course Alfred is welcome as well" Jack added as he patted the old man on the shoulder as he turned to walk away.

Rachael then handed Jasper to Alfred

"Behave little man" Richard said as he touched the necklace that Jasper wore.

"Call me if there is any problem" Rae said as she kissed Jasper on the forehead

Rae, Richard and phoenix watched as both Alfred and Jack drove away before turning to go into the school building.

"We have only a little while to get everything prepared for Cy's surprise but I can't do much since he has a constant eye on me so I have come up with a plan," the three paused to wait for phoenix to continue "Raven you will meet with Richard when I can't and help him with the preparations" phoenix declared and left no room to argue

"You always have a plan for everything don't you?" Richard asked with a smirk and a lump in his chest at the prospect of working with Rae.

"Yep, now come on or we will be late" Phoenix said and skipped away to think about the surprise that awaited her dear brother.

"Well it looks like we will be conspirators together now" Rae said and turned to look at Richard.

"I look forward to it my lady" Richard said in an old timely manner and then took hold of Rae's hand and leaned down to kiss it. Rae was struck speechless and couldn't help the deep red shade that her cheeks took on.

With a smirk on his face, Richard turned and headed to class just as the bell rang.

Rae sat in the lunch room and watched as Gar tried to juggle some apples. He ended up hitting his head with one causing her to laugh.

"You have a very nice laugh" Richard complimented as he sat down next to her

"Thank you" Rae answered and tried to stop the warm feeling inside her from growing. He had only complimented her laugh then gone back to talking to cy about something; how could that make her heart go bump?

"You know you are going to have to meet with him tomorrow, right?" phoenix whispered to Rae as she watched Richard and cy talk

"Why tomorrow?" Rae groaned quietly so no one else would hear

"Because time is running out and we still have a lot to do" phoenix answered as if she were talking to a child

"Fine, but when and where?" Rae resigned and thought about how it might be to be alone with Richard.

"You two will have to figure that out on your own" phoenix stated matter-of-factly before putting her head phones in her ears and ignoring the world.

Before Rae could say anything else, Richard's phone went off and everyone turned towards him. He stared at the ID for a moment surprised then answered.

"Hello" Richard sounded as if he was holding his breath. Everyone was quiet as they listened to the one sided conversation.

"Yes sir" "No sir" "Not yet" "I'll try" "No" "Yes"

The answers were becoming smaller and smaller until all Richard did was grunt and sigh.

Everyone could tell that his mood was dropping drastically.

"Whatever" Richard said in a very cold tone before hanging up

No one said anything and there was a long silence before someone broke it.

"Awkward silence" Gar said and received a punch from his girlfriend. This caused the tension to rise and the animation of the table came back.

Richard was still in a dark brooding state and Rae didn't like to see him like that. So she did something out of character for her and reached out a hand to take his. Richard had his hand on his knee and was shocked when Rae took his hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. He looked at her and she smiled as her eyes showed nothing but support and care. Though she didn't know what he was probably going through, she wanted him to know she was here for him.

Richard smiled and gave her hand a squeeze in return as a silent thank you. Rae smiled to herself as she turned back to her lunch and felt a slight jump in her heart at the small moment they had just shared.

A/N: I changed the chapter 5 because I didn't like it and I felt I didn't give you guys my best work and that is unfair. So I changed it and hope you like this better.


End file.
